


Adjustment

by Artistic_Gamer



Series: Izuku haunts class 1-A [31]
Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, mha
Genre: Bakugo’s with him tbh, Ghost!Iida, Ghost!Izuku, Iida gets to officially chat through the EMF, Izuku helps him along, Midoriya haunts 1-A, Midoriya takes Bakugo’s advice, Other, Shinsou’s noticing things, and he’s sus, especially All Might, eyy gettin back into my groove, slowly but surely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artistic_Gamer/pseuds/Artistic_Gamer
Summary: Shinsou watches everyone adjust, and realizes just how weird Izuku’s behavior around All Might really is. He musters up the courage to ask Bakugo some questions. Meanwhile, Aizawa gives Midoriya and Iida their surprise.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku & Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Shinsou Hitoshi & Bakugo Katsuki, Shinsou Hitoshi & Iida Tenya, Shinsou Hitoshi & Yagi Toshinori | All Might
Series: Izuku haunts class 1-A [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553269
Comments: 45
Kudos: 1114





	Adjustment

**Author's Note:**

> look whose back on a rooooooll
> 
> hello!! ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ how’ve you all been? I’ve been doing good since my break and have been enjoying writing for this series again (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)ᕤ 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!!

Shinsou felt it in the air, the difference in the classroom. 

Having Iida, in any sense, was a soothing balm of sorts, and kept most of his fellow classmates from slipping into complete sorrow, including himself. Shinsou had a talk through the EMF that ended with him choked up, both Iida and Izuku rushing to reassure him they were doing as okay as they could be and not to worry. He knew most of the class had stayed after school to touch bases with the two ghosts as well, a coping strategy, he was sure. As morbid as it felt, it did its job in keeping them - and himself - out of the claws of pure grief, and he could visibly watch them all adjust, slowly but surely. Preemptively looking towards the back of the classroom when mentioning Iida, catching themselves mid turn to his seat and standing to grab the EMF instead. It was a slow process, but it was happening. Iida’s name was brought up with Izuku now, reluctant and tentative at first, growing in occurrence and confidence the more they did it.

It was especially bizarre having Iida as a presence with finals creeping ever closer. Not having the class president constantly chewing him out for wasting time was noticed plainly. Instead, worried chats were held often before class and during breaks about studying and how well they thought they’d do, something Shinsou indulged in rarely. He was confident enough in himself to not bother worrying.

Yaoyorozu suggested in class study time and Aizawa was quick to agree, so they all hunkered down in their usual groups to prepare as much as they could. It was the first time Shinsou felt normal in almost two weeks, his desk shifted to squeeze next to Bakugo and Sero’s desks as they all formed a tight circle, papers, textbooks, and office supplies scattered everywhere. He was sure the bright purple highlighter Kaminari was using was his, but Shinsou couldn’t muster being indignant about it. Especially since he was pretty sure the dark red pen _he_ was using was either Bakugo’s or Kirishima’s. With a mess their workspace was in, it was a wonder they had found anything to write with at all.

He sat for a moment, listened to the murmur of talking and the gentle scraping of chairs against the floor, as his classmates arranged themselves to group up and settle down. His shoulders relaxed. He took a deep breath.

Bakugo had volunteered to tutor them, and usually Bakugo came with Izuku in some form or another - a horrible pair when everyone was trying to focus in particular. Izuku was muttering non stop these days, and although it was easy to assume he was just talking to Iida, it also served as a very clear distraction. He was so used to focusing half on Izuku’s jargon and half on school that when he attempted to pour all his focus into studying, he felt as though he was missing something important, as if Izuku would suddenly be speaking clear sentences the moment he stopped listening.

Not just that, but Izuku kept poking them. Actual, solid pokes to their upper arms and back with a very painful clarity. Shinsou could feel a finger press into his bicep, but when he turned no one was there. Bakugo swatted at the air five times in the same amount of minutes, and Kirishima kept ruffling his hair, like Izuku was messing with it.

No one told him to stop. They had all heard from not only Aizawa, but Bakugo and Todoroki how poorly Izuku had taken everything, and they were all just happy to see him animated again. He had been quiet and subdued for far too long. The last thing he - and the rest of them - wanted to do was discourage the welcomed behavior.

With Izuku muttering every hour of the school day, the classes with All Might were even more poignant in their silence. He had been so busy with everything that had been going on, on top of all the unusual scheduling to fit the homeroom meetings they needed to organize themselves, he had completely forgotten Izuku’s strange - and worrying - behavior surrounding All Might. Now that class schedules had started to carry on as usual, it shoved the problem right back into his face.

Before, he only had his fuzzy mental image of Izuku to make sense of his age, but after Bakugo brung in the photo Shinsou had a clear idea of the context. Most importantly, it solidified that the kid was, indeed, a kid. It hadn’t set in before the picture, but now that he understood just how young they were talking, it made Izuku’s behavior around All Might even stranger. He couldn’t think of a single child that age who hadn’t been obsessive, die-hard fans of All Might to the point of absurdity.

He really didn’t want to pry. It wasn’t any of his business, and Bakugo was obviously uncomfortable talking about his dead childhood friend, for what Shinsou felt was more than understandable reasons. But the questions he had only grew louder and louder after each class with the Number One hero. So loud that it drowned out the teacher’s lecture, leaving him staring at All Might in confusion, wondering why. Why Izuku was a chatterbox before class, tapping desks and muttering nonsense, giggling weakly as his presence shifted around the room, not fully okay but certainly getting there. Why when the second All Might opened the door and announced _I am here!_ with his regular grandiose nature, Izuku silenced, not even as if a switch had been flipped, but like he’d never been there to begin with.

On a day just after All Might left - the class taking a short break before the next teacher came in - Shinsou finally relented to his wish. If Bakugo said he didn’t want to talk about it, he wouldn’t press. If nothing else he could do his own digging, but it would be stupid not to ask first.

Some of his friends had stood from their desks to stretch or move to talk to someone across the room, some had stayed seated, content to do their own thing or talk to the people around them. Thankfully, Bakugo made no move to get up from his spot in front of Shinsou.

Izuku stayed completely silent, invisible, even in sense. It was the final push he needed to speak up.

 _Hey,_ Shinsou said, tapping Bakugo on the shoulder. His friend turned, an unusually deep scowl on his face for the tame class they’d just had. It made him pause, but only for a moment. _I was just wondering, did Izuku ever like All Might when you guys were younger?_

Bakugo visibly froze, caught off guard by the question, so he waited for him to gather his thoughts, patient. The room had gone quiet to listen in. Bakugo shifted restlessly in his seat, his scowl getting even worse.

 _Yeah,_ he said after a moment. He was quieter than normal, thoughtful. Shinsou marveled at the change. _We were both obsessed, but Deku was even worse than I was._

_He didn’t start acting differently before what happened to him, did he?_

Bakugo grit his teeth, eyes darting to the left like he was sorting through memories. Shinsou kept his mouth shut.

Unfortunately, others in the classroom didn’t hold as much tact. 

_Just because he’s quiet doesn’t mean it’s for a negative reason,_ Uraraka chirped from where she stood, next to Todoroki’s desk. _It could be in awe, right?_

 _Haven’t you noticed he’s a bit of a chatterbox?_ Kirishima added with fondness, and Shinsou watched with interest as Kirishima received his first ever death-glare from Bakugo. Kirishima was unaware of it, but he stored the information away to analyze later. _I don’t think he’d react with silence. Gushing, maybe._

Bakugo grit his teeth and took in a deep breath, as if he was trying to calm himself. _Shitty Hair’s right, he’d be gushing. I’ve been trying to think about what the fuck his deal is._

 _He did say All Might brought up bad memories when we asked him about it,_ Yaoyorozu added, tentative, and Shinsou frowned. He’d forgotten about that completely. _I doubt the reason is anything positive…_

She trailed off, and there was a moment of silence. Bakugo had to slam his hand against the table to break it, and Shinsou nearly jumped at the sudden crack of flesh on wood.

 _But why?_ Bakugo snapped. _The little shit - Deku adored him and never stopped. Why is he acting like this out of nowhere?_

He frowned as his thoughts churned. _When did you guys meet him?_

Bakugo scoffed. _We never did,_ he said. _Not until he started teaching at U.A. It was always shitty documentaries and movies._

Shinsou stared at him, confusion making him pause. He had just assumed from the way Izuku acted - and the subtle ways he spoke about All Might on the rare occasion - that Izuku at the very least met All Might while he was alive. _What? Are you sure there isn’t anything you’re missing?_

 _Obviously._ There was an unsure waver in Bakugo’s voice though. _Deku would’ve never shut up about it if he met All Might in person._

_But the way he talks, I just assumed…_

A tense silence suffocated the rest of Shinsou’s sentence, everyone watching Bakugo and each other warily, understanding washing over all of them one by one. Bakugo himself looked a bit nauseous at the unspoken possibility hovering in the empty space of their silence. Shinsou understood, his stomach sinking into his chair. 

If Izuku had, he kept it to himself. Why would he hide it if it had gone well?

No one brought it up again after that, especially with the look on Bakugo’s face. They let the topic drop, the implications of it all being a bit too much after everything they’d gone through in such a short amount of time. It wouldn’t stay off the table forever, Shinsou knew, but he also knew they couldn’t deal with another tragedy so soon. The questions lingered in their gazes to All Might instead, suspicious and curious, but too afraid of the answer to voice their thoughts. 

Days swept by in blurs of study sessions and cram nights. Yaoyorozu took over the majority of class time while Aizawa tapped away on his computer or scribbled furiously at documents, weathering Izuku’s giggles and brushing papers with a grace Shinsou both admired and found hilarious. He and Bakugo nearly cackled when Aizawa’s papers fluttered in a random breeze, swiping a little less than half of the pile to the floor, and Aizawa’s expression didn’t change a bit from his deadpan stare.

One morning, Ashido brought up a group talk with the EMF, and everyone jumped onto the idea. They set up their desks in the usual circle and placed the EMF with Yaoyorozu, clicked on and whirring softly. 

The antennas immediately snapped in two different directions, one pointed sharply to Shinsou’s left and the other pointed right, at an angle. The antennas bobbed at different times, shifting independently.

 _So Iida is here,_ Todoroki mumbled quietly, something like relief and guilt on his face. Uraraka placed a gentle hand on his, sent him a smile. Shinsou was thankful when Todoroki’s expression smoothed out.

The EMF clicked on by itself, and Yaoyorozu jumped in surprise as Izuku began to mutter away.

 _Woah!_ Kaminari and Kirishima exclaimed in unison, Kirishima continuing the thought. Izuku had paused his talking. _Izuku, was that you?_

Izuku muttered again, cheerful and bubbly with clear excitement. The EMF stopped recording and played it back on its own, Izuku’s ghostly giggles making the whole thing even more surreal.

 _“H̢i! ̢I'm ̨h̡appy̵ yo͞u͞ ̷w͟anna҉ t͏al͘k, ͜I͟id͏a ͏a͟nd͏ I w͞eré ̸wo̵rri̛e͟d̴ ̀you w̵o̡uld̵n'͞t͞-”_ Izuku stopped, and Kirishima and Kaminari’s voices came through the EMF. Izuku started again, excited. _“Y͞ea̷h҉!͘ Y̨eah́!̧ ̨That̵ wa̶s͏ me!́_ _I've̴ ͘be̵e̵n̛ ͜pr͢a̕ct͟ic͡ing̨ and ̵sho͞win͞g ̢I̕i͜da ̴śo he̶ ̡ça͞n do ̕i͡t́ ţo͠. ͡C͜oòl ̢hu͜h?”_

The EMF clicked on again, but Izuku didn’t speak. They stayed silent, knowing Iida was most likely speaking. Izuku murmured once, then the EMF played the silent words back.

 _“Midoriya has ̶b̛ee̴n͞ a big help,”_ Iida said, voice fond. _“I would not be adjusting ́nea͡r̨ly as quickly if he wasn’t ̢as̛sis͏tín̷g͠ ͞m͏e̢. Į have to admit,͝ the d̴iff̕e̶rence between us is a bit..̀.fr̵ust͘r̶a̷ti̸ng͘, but ̢I am sure ͏I will be up ͏to speed͡ in̢ no time!”_

Izuku spoke up, the static increasing. _“Plu͜s̨ ̨ųl͡t͞ra͞!”_ Izuku cheered, with Iida’s laughter shadowing his voice.

Shinsou avoided looking at anyone, trying to hide his teary eyes. It was such a relief to know Iida wasn’t struggling anymore than he absolutely had to.

 _How close was I?_ Bakugo asked, crossing his arms on the desk. _Does the pipsqueak look like I thought he would?_

There was a pause as Iida talked.

 _“Very accurate,͘”_ Iida said, but Shinsou frowned at his subdued tone. _“I have ̕t̀o̡ ap̨pl̸a̵ud you, Bakugo.”_

Bakugo seemed to notice his tone as well, since the smug look that had been forming dropped slightly.

Aizawa walked into homeroom then, slamming the door open and making all of them jump. One of the antennas floated over to Aizawa, and only then did Shinsou turn to look at his teacher. He was carrying an IPad and charger in his hands. He looked pleased, and it only grew when Izuku muttered curiously, tapping at it, and squeaking in surprise when the IPad lit up at his touch.

He had everyone’s attention the moment Izuku wandered from the EMF. Shinsou himself was curious. It took a lot to pull Izuku away from a group talk, doubled knowing it was partially for Iida as well.

 _Midoriya,_ he said, calm. _I have a surprise for you. Iida, come over here as well._

Izuku giggled and murmured, lights flickering, and Shinsou couldn’t help but grin at the familiar sight. It was such a relief having the little ghost happy again.

 _For us too?_ Kaminari spoke hopefully, and Shinsou scoffed. He doubted it.

 _No,_ Aizawa deadpanned, confirming his suspicions. _At least, not directly._

He walked over to his desk and leaned down. When he straightened back up, he held the charger’s end and plugged the IPad into it, propping it up on a built in stand on the case, the screen facing the classroom.

 _This tablet,_ Aizawa began, _is for Midoriya and Iida’s use only._ A delighted gasp from Izuku made Aizawa duck his mouth into the safety of his scarf, and Shinsou smirked at him, knowing from the crinkle around his eyes that the prickly bastard was smiling. _Midoriya, I’m sure Iida will get to your level of interaction eventually, but I hope this will help the process along. There’s a message app, the same one that the students have in their phone, and their contacts have already been added._ Aizawa leveled a warning stare next to his shoulder. _As long as you text at appropriate times, you may message as you please. Present Mic and myself have been added as well - let us know if you need anything._

Aizawa’s gaze traveled to them, and Shinsou forced himself to listen through his excited buzz. Izuku could text them whenever he wanted now? _It was specifically tailored to Midoriya’s circumstances,_ Aizawa continued. Shinsou struggled to pay attention as the IPad began to operate on its own. It pulled up the message app and scrolled through the contacts, and Shinsou dug his phone out of his pocket, ready. _If this IPad breaks, it won’t be a simple matter of buying a new one. The Support Course spent a long time tweaking it to suit Midoriya’s - and Iida’s - needs. Don’t waste their time._

Sero threw his hand up, but didn’t wait for Aizawa to call on him. _Was it Hatsume?_

_It was,_ Aizawa said, and the class cheered for her. Shinsou was too busy watching the IPad add contacts to one massive group to chime in, but he still felt gratitude well in his chest. _One last thing,_ Aizawa said. _If the screen is distracting you during class, I will have no reservations turning it around to face me instead. Are we clear?_

They didn’t get to respond as all their phones dinged in unison. Shinsou looked down, a laugh bubbling up his throat when he clicked on the notification.

‘Hello! :D’ 

Shinsou wheezed, his heart beating a mile a minute in his excitement. He heard Bakugo scoff in front of him, but when he glanced up he saw the way Bakugo leaned towards his phone, excited himself.

A whole bunch of chirps from his phone alerted him to the fact that everyone in class had decided to respond, no doubt excited themselves, and Shinsou had to turn off his notification sounds so his phone wouldn’t explode.

‘heya Izuku!’

‘Hey buddy!’

‘OMG HIIIII’

‘Hiya! :DD’

Shinsou’s grin softened into a smile. This would certainly be an interesting addition to the classroom. He hoped they didn’t have the screen turned away in the first two days - he really wanted to see what they did with it.

**Author's Note:**

> see you all next time :DD


End file.
